


Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

by StrangerErika (DrStrangerThings)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fun, Guilty Pleasures, Other, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrStrangerThings/pseuds/StrangerErika
Summary: Ted Wheeler is ready to savour in his personal time and he isn't letting it go to waste. Prepare for new delights and unexpected surprises!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic guys, and only a glimpse of what it to come! Please enjoy and feel free to give feedback it is always appreciated!!

Girls just wanna have fun

3 pm was bittersweet for ted wheeler. A stroke of the tip was often all he needed around this time, when the colour of her hair started to float around his office; the sun glaring bright and low behind his curtains. Spots of ginger light performed pirouettes on his pallid walls after a mocking breeze rustled his shutters. Visions of her tousled red hair moving in a similar fashion wafted over his minds-eye. He allowed himself to close his eyes as he relived those rare nights when she was on top, riding him hard overtop his daughter’s floral bedspread. That bedding sure cost a pretty penny, Ted remembered, and so did that position. Whenever they participated in activities where Ted Wheeler would ejaculate (most of them) he was sure to force her to swallow, as to not stain his furniture. He pushed a single grubby finger underneath his tight waistband, about to tickle his shaft, when he stopped himself. “Hold your horses, Teddy”, he thought. He wanted something special tonight. This would have to wait. The rest of his workday was spent hydrating and keeping his legs elevated. He needed to rest up for what was in store tonight, as he wasn’t getting any younger. Whenever worries of aging crept up, he reminded himself he still had the libido of a twenty-something year old, save for a few times in which he had needed Karen to make him chamomile tea and his favourite rotisserie chicken recipe to calm down. He wasn’t quite sure what it meant, but he had a feeling the phrase “young gamer waiting for hentai to download” was an appropriate comparison to how he felt right now.

+++  
+++++++++  
+++

Ted Wheeler opened his front door, stepping out from a dark December twilight. Karen had taken the kids to the sizzler for a “fun night out,” she claimed, so he set down his briefcase, and searched expectantly for his meal. Once located, he snatched a drumstick Karen had prepared for him with a greedy paw, and headed to Nancy’s room. He hobbled over to the packed bulletin board, and felt a tingle in his lower region when his beady eyes focused on a photo of Nancy and his sprightly girl at the beach. He seized the photo and limped to the pink stereo, selecting Cyndi Lauper’s “Girls just wanna have fun.” He removed his blazer, followed by his snug white button-down, a moan escaping his foaming mouth as the cotton released his air-starved belly with an audible plop. He dabbed at his dripping lips with a foul white-tinged tongue, and unzipped his trousers, careful not to disturb his growing bulge, kicking them as well as his underwear off with a quivering leg. He hoisted his crumpled body onto the bed, slithering onto all fours, placing the photograph on the pillow below his face. He began to pant at the exertion of energy, his aggressive exhale sending the photo to fly an inch away. “Come back here, you lil’ rascal” he mumbled giddily. He forced his hand over his flopping gut and reached for his small meat stick. He had begun, Cyndi’s voice lulling him to nostalgic ecstasy. 

Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they wanna have fun…

He was working at a steady pace, his small eyes feeding hungrily at the photograph, his lover posing saucily in her orange sunglasses. “Barrrrrrrrb,” he snarled.

They just wanna, they just wanna  
They just wanna, they just wanna, oh girls  
Girls just want to have fun

Around this time, Barb would have been close. He could still hear her moans and whimpers; most nights he needed a pillow to muffle the opera of her pleasure that spilled from her mouth, so the kids wouldn’t wake up. 

When the working  
When the working day is done  
Oh when the working day is done oh girl  
Girls, they wanna have fun

Ted was finished. He collapsed in a twitching heap onto the sticky bed, (She wasn’t here to prevent this…) and a lone tear adorned his dimpled face. “Barb…” he muttered hollowly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you can comment on your thoughts. I have plenty of ideas to unleash in my writing. Kisses, 
> 
> Erika


End file.
